


let's call it a gentle night

by ayellowmoon



Series: 百威冰啤 [8]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22288201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayellowmoon/pseuds/ayellowmoon
Summary: 11/22/2018又名作者本人真的想打唇钉
Series: 百威冰啤 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620667
Kudos: 3





	let's call it a gentle night

Let’s call it a gentle night  
又名我想打唇钉，我是真的想打唇钉。

白魏（有拉灯注意避雷，其他部分大概无差吧）  
私设和OOC都是我的  
满脑子都是颜色废料，反正我是写不出来  
大概是无业游民rapper&上班族设定，本来借了角色人设但是写着写着成了我流，就算了吧（。

白在天亮之前醒了过来。魏已经没在床的另一边了。他赶早上的飞机，走的时候轻轻顺了顺白的头发，又给他掖了一圈被子。  
那时候是夜里三点半，白迷迷糊糊地醒了一会，跟着后半夜都没怎么睡好。他总觉得背后还有熟悉的味道在，翻身却感觉到床的另半边温度都散了，于是醒了过来。遮光窗帘的缝隙里透出一点街灯的光线，一丝暖黄的颜色打在木地板上，白没戴眼镜，觉得地上盛着一团融融的月亮，好像一个颠倒的梦。

他转回头来仰躺着望着天花板出神，脑海里装着昨天夜里魏的脖颈，轻颤的眼睫还有深深的梨涡。那些模糊的橘黄大约是因为映着月色。  
他昨夜里和魏安静地接吻。最初只是因为近日里工作累了产生了些撒娇的念头，想在魏沾着熟悉香味的怀抱里多呆一会，后来他感觉自己新打的唇钉在口腔里留下的一小段被对方的舌头细细地勾着，很小心翼翼的样子，心里突然一动，便伸手去解魏的领结。魏配合着白脱自己衬衫的手，把自己从衣服里褪出来，丝毫没跟他提醒半句自己半夜要起床赶飞机的事情。窗外的高架桥上不断有车经过，车灯映进来落在魏的脸颊，让他看起来像一个波光粼粼的小型宇宙。  
后来白折腾他得累了，精神却很兴奋，把手臂拿给魏当枕头也不觉得被压得发麻，眼睛都睁不开，嘴里却还一直念叨着前几天独自去打唇钉的自己多勇敢，又戳戳魏的脸说觉得好看吧？都没人陪我去，我知道不疼来着可还紧张了好一会儿呢。  
他朝着魏侧躺着，说话的热气全都存进魏的肩窝里，湿漉漉的。魏从鼻子里发出来一个无声的笑，伸手去覆白的眼睛，感觉白的睫毛在他掌心像欲飞的蝴蝶。他的手指轻轻地顺着白的眉毛摹画着，说不疼不疼，哥哥陪着你呢。白听他声音，一边问他是不是这就困了，猛地睁眼想要撑起上半身来。魏没让他翻身起来，轻轻拍拍他的额头，声音有些哑，说别闹了啊乖，哥哥半夜起来赶飞机呢。他愣了一会，想起来前几天其实已经知道的对方定好的行程，顿时安静了，过了会却又像不甘心似的努力侧过身去再亲了亲魏的眼角，才安心睡下了。

离日出还有一会。白抱着被子在床上翻来翻去，塞在枕头底下的手机突然震动，进来一条消息。魏给他报备说到地儿了让他放心，跟着一个傻乎乎的大鹅挥手表情包。白的秒回可能吓了对方一跳，屏幕上消息井喷似的跳出来，问他怎么这么早就醒了，是不是自己走的时候吵醒他的，又催着他再多睡会回笼觉。  
他侧躺着，握着手机看消息不停地弹，笑得眼睛都眯起来，慢悠悠地给对方打字，“你这趟，出差完事儿，了，我们去，找个海岛玩儿吧”。短短一条消息因为他单手操作不便而被截成几段发过去，他嫌打字烦了直接补上一条语音，“北京这冬天也是够难过的，” 他吸吸鼻子，“你年假不是还没用呢吗，能不能跟春节凑上一个月的歇一会儿，这天儿可冷死我了。”  
对面的正在输入停了一会，又噼里啪啦地跳出一屏幕的消息来。魏大约是不方便发语音，文字消息里都急得带上了口音，说祖宗你听听你那嗓子，赶紧把被子给我盖好了，后附一个聊天软件自带敲打表情。又说行行行，年假就等着你说去哪儿呢，乖乖在家睡觉等哥哥回家吧。  
白被那个意图很凶但莫名透着点傻气，皱得死紧的小黄脸逗得闷在被子里笑，给魏打字过去让他工作去，自己要再睡一会，等对面发来了回复便锁了屏。他缩进被子里闭着眼睛酝酿了一会睡意，总觉得少些什么，伸手把另外一边魏的枕头扯到身前抱着，才长出了一口气。  
他又一次睡着之前想着， “你可最好是我睡一觉醒过来就回来了吧。”


End file.
